bendingsandfandomcom-20200214-history
Leak
So my insider info gave me the whole entire roster and stages for Smash Bros. Ultimate. Including the characters that have been named, the total number of unique characters would be 13. As for the number of echo fighters, we will have 9, including the ones that were announced. For unique fighters, we're getting Skull Kid, Heihachi, Porky, a Monster Hunter rep named Hunter, Banjo-Kazooie, Paper Mario, Geno, Necrozma, and Isaac. For echo fighters, we're getting Isabelle, a echo of villager, Ken, a echo of Ryu, Black Shadow, a echo of Captain Falcon, Impa, a echo of Sheik, and Shadow, a echo of Sonic. The reasons behind Skull Kid, Porky, Heihachi, and Necrozma is because the theme being villains. Sakurai finally figured out a move set with Heihachi, and finally decided to include him in the game. Skull Kid has been a fighter who, like Ridley, has been requested since Melee to be in the game. The final smash for him has been in question to a lot of people since the direct, but Skull Kid's final smash would be Majora's Wrath. Everyone speculated that Ninten would be an echo fighter of Ness, but he will be a costume of Ness rather than a echo. Porky was actually considered to be a boss, re-appearing in the same design as he did in Brawl, but that will be his final smash. Rather than having Decidueye or Incineroar be part of the roster, Sakurai went with Necrozma because of the development for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon at the time, plus he thought his design would be fitting. Geno, Banjo, and Isaac's inclusion in the game is because of the ballot. Because Square Enix gave their prized possession to be featured in Smash, been highly requested, and was considered by Sakurai twice for Brawl and Four, Geno is in. We will also be getting Mallow as an assist trophy. Phil Spencer and the team of Rare's approval of Banjo-Kazooie being in Smash, along with the relationship with Microsoft, Sakurai decided to negotiate with the team of Microsoft and Rare to include him in the game and his own stage of Spiral Mountain. Isaac got in because he did so well in the ballot, according to my source. Monster Hunter's inclusion to the game was part of Capcom's desire to see the hunter become an actual fighter. The mii costumes that are based off of Hunter will be in the game as alts. Paper Mario's inclusion of the game is part of the 10 year anniversary of Super Paper Mario, plus his requests. His move set will be based on all five games, with his final smash being based on Color Splash. All the echo fighters were part of the ballot except for a few or that were considered as a fighter in a previous installment. The few that weren't considered were Ninten and Isabelle. Isabelle made it in because she was growing to be the official mascot of Animal Crossing, and Sakurai figured that her and Villager can be similar but different like Roy and Chrom. Like for instance, Isabelle's neutral special is her firing a party popper, while Villager's neutral special picks up anything. Every assist trophy except for those that were upgraded to fighters will return, as well as bosses that appeared in previous games except for those that upgraded to fighters. As for Minecraft representation, Minecraft Steve will be a regular trophy. Skull Kid Heihachi Banjo Kazooie Paper Mario Monster Hunter Necrozma Geno Isaac Ken Isabelle Black Shadow Dixie